


[VID] Go

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Flash Gordon (1980)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: We're only here to make you
Kudos: 3





	[VID] Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbsoluteDestiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/gifts).



Music: Go by Chemical Brothers  
Source: Flash Gordon (1980)  
Length: 02:40  
Warnings: Might be some minor physical triggers (strobing, quick cuts, etc)

Password: **mongo**  


**Author's Note:**

> [Download link and notes at my Dreamwidth](https://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/537385.html)


End file.
